Hidden Memories
by LoveOfMyLifeIs
Summary: We know how Ichigo Kurosaki started his substitute shinigami life, but what if he had a life before that? What if his whole life was a lie fabricated by the Central 46. And the only people who knew about it were the Leader and Betrayer of Soul Society?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! I finally got off my lazy ass after so long and have rewritten and renamed this story! The plot will even be a little different too! I hope you enjoy ^^ Also I apologize for the short size. I tried to make it longer and I think I achieved that by a little ^^' Also sorry about some OOC-ness and Spelling imperfections

**Karakura Town**

Ichigo was standing in a battle stance staring down his enemy with pure hatred in his stern brown eyes. As Ichigo continued to stare at his opponent that was able to beat him, said opponent just looked down at him with…longing and guilt? No it couldn't be this was Grimmjow he was fighting.

Everyone knew Grimmjow didn't look _longingly_ at his opponents; he looked at them with blood lust. And he sure as hell wasn't the type of person to look at his enemies with guilt and regret. Ichigo shook his head to get rid of the disturbing thoughts that had entered his mind.

Grimmjow looked down at the vizard that he had beaten into submission, a deep frown set on his face, causing his face to lose some of its spirit. He sonido'd to where Ichigo was and held him close. He raised his hand to rest it on Ichigo's scarred chest and charged his reistu(sp) into a dark red cero. He looked right into Ichigo's eyes and leaned down to whisper "Recuerdo que mi amor"(1) as he shot the cero into Ichigo's chest, sending the shinigami flying into a heap of debris.

**Grimm's POV **

To say I felt guilty was an understatement. I know we're supposed to enemies now but that doesn't stop the pain that I feel when I attack him, hurt him. I know Aizen said that this was the only way to get him back but….but it still hurts. I couldn't stand hitting him with that cero, so I looked away as soon as I shot it. I wasn't able to handle not going to my little Berry and help him, so I opened a Gargantua(sp) as I heard Kurosaki's shinigami friends come to help him. I left, going back to Hueco Mundo without him….again.

**Normal POV**

When Rukia gets to the spot where the battle takes place, she sees Ichigo on the ground, his coco colored eyes open and lifeless. As she shakes Ichigo, desperately trying to get him to come around, Renji, Chad, Ishida, Inoue, and the other shinigami arrive at the battle scene. All of them were mortified at what they saw.

Ichigo had a giant hole through his chest that was clearly made by a cero. "Oh my god Ichigo why did you go and fight him? You knew that he overpowered you and you still went!" Rukia was trying to hold back sobs while said this. "Who did he go and fight?" Renji asked with confusion clearly written on his face making his look funny as his tattooed face scrunched together in a comedic fashion. "Yes Rukia, _who did_ he go and fight?" Hitsugaya asked in a stern voice, cold eyes turning colder as he questioned her. Just like Renji and the others he was curious as well. 

At first Rukia was reluctant to answer but she finally gave in because she couldn't stand the stares that were burning holes in her head. "I-Ichigo and I were sitting i-in his room talking about school when his hol-hollow detector started going off and we both knew it was an espada and I tried to stop him but he insisted on going and was gone before I could continue."Rukia stuttered not being able to hold back her sobs and tears any longer. Her tear-stricken face conveying her internal agony.

Hitsugaya shared a look with the other shinigami as Orihime comforted Rukia, stroking and patting her back in attempt to sooth her sorrows, telling her that everything would be fine. Oh how wrong she was.

**Las Noches Normal POV**

Grimmjow was walking down one of the many sterile white hallways of the hollow kingdom known as Las Noches. Oh how he hated those hallways. The emptiness just served to remind him of what he lost, what those _**people**_ had taken away from him. Just has he was about to enter a room that had two large double-doors with a menacing giant gothic "6" printed on it in a bold dark as sin black. He was stopped by the emotionless 4th espada, Ulquiorra.

"Aizen-sama is about to hold a meeting in five minutes so start heading towards the meeting room." Ulquiorra ordered in a monotone voice.

Ulquiorra didn't used to be this bitchy but ever sense _he _left Ulquiorra changed. Everyone changed when those shinigami and taken away their Berry. All the happiness left the white domain known as Los Noches, leaving a pathetic shadow of what it once was behind.

Grimmjow just gave him an annoyed look and asked in an aggravated tone "Can't I at least change my clothes first?" He hated being covered in _his_ blood, the blood of a loved one. "No." was all Ulquiorra said before he turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the meeting room with an angered Sexta espada right behind him.

As Ulquiorra and Grimmjow entered the room that was used for special "espada only" meetings, Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and the other espada were already in there, seated and sipping their tea, some looking bored while others looked as aggravated as Grimmjow felt. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow silently took their seats so the meeting could start.

"Ah Grimmjow, how was your mission?" Aizen asked with a slight smirk playing on his lips as usual. Though everyone could tell it was forced and only looked teasing and mocking on the outside, but if you actually knew Aizen, you could tell he was truly interested in this certain piece of information.

"I don't know, I left after I shot him with a cero in the area that you asked me to. His…._**shinigami **_friends arrived shortly after so I couldn't see if it worked or not." Grimmjow replied in a clipped, discontented tone of voice.

Aizen now had a slight frown marring his face as he stroked his chin in deep thought. "I see…." Was all he said as a pregnant pause engulfed the room shortly after. "So wha' we gonna do now Aizen-sama?" Gin, Aizen's right-hand man asked, worry thinly laced in his usual playful voice.

Aizen just narrowed his eyes slightly before answering, looking straight ahead at nothing in particular. "Now Gin, we wait. We wait and hope that our plan worked." "And if it didn't? What do we do then huh?" Nnoitra asked, irritated by the vague response.

"Hush, Nnoitra." Hallibel snapped her head to glare at Nnoitra. "Szayel's calculations are always correct, it _**will**_ work and we _**will**_ get him back."

Remember my love 


	2. SorryAuthor's note TTTT

Hey everyone, I'm here to give you the usual "my computer broke, had to get a new one, files on chapters all gone"

I'm pretty sure you know what's going on. I'm working on the next chapter, so please wait a while longer. I'm desperately trying to make my chapters a decent length.

Oh and I will be making other yaoi stories based on other animes/shows/cartoons/movies/books.

Yu-Gi-Oh/Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Harry Potter

Twilight

Xiaolin Showdown

Vampire Knight

Kingdom Hearts (every game)

Final Fantasy VII

One Piece

Kuroshitsuji

Bleach

Code Geass

Death Note

Devil May Cry

Durarara

Eyeshield 21

Fullmetal Alchemist

Inuyasha

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Naruto

Prince of Tennis

All of them will be yaoi, so if you like any of these, you can PM and ask what you want-type of story like Mpreg, Fem, Rape, Fluff, Tragic, Neko, etc.

I have a pairing that I love in every one of those listed topics. If you PM me the pairing you like, hopefully its one I like, but if it isn't I'll try and improvise.

I know this is kind of a disappointment, but I hope you will stay will me through this. Happy New Years everbody!


End file.
